


homestuck workskin test u_u

by diceyricey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, lydian totally has a pale crush on cirzty btw, mom I'm swagging don't interrupt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceyricey/pseuds/diceyricey
Summary: im testing something. and it's probably gonna be. a mess
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	homestuck workskin test u_u

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA

eloquentDissarray [ED] began pestering  technologicalBreakdown [TB]  
ED: G♭ood# rid♭d♮a#nc♭e♮!!  
TB: Oh!!! Why, hello, Lydian ;>>>   
ED: C♭irtzy, I love♮ you, b♭ut you c♮an b♮e# so id#iotic♭ some#time♮s!  
ED: D#On't you know a♮nything# a#b♮out wha♮ts ha♭ppe♮ning# rig#ht now, loc♭a#lize♮d♭ e#ntire♭ly within the♭ Inc♭ic♮isphe#RE♮?  
ED: Ha#ve♮ you e#ve♭n looke#d a♮t the♮ ME♭mo?   
TB: 9onna 6e honest.  
TB: No.  
TB: I do not ;;;DDD  
ED: RE♮a#lly? You we♭re# one♮ of♭ the# first to e#nte♭r! Wha#t we♮RE♭ you D#Oing♮ a#ll this time♮?  
TB: Oh, you knooooooooow. Stuff. Thin9s, even.  
ED: Oh my g♭og#. F♭or a♮ know-it-a♮ll, you RE♭a♮lly a♭RE# clue♭le#ss  
ED: A#llow ME♮ to e♭nlig#te♮n you. 

Wow. You're in for it, huh. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was hell to format but hopefully it looks good?? I'm not sure how it looks on computer tho but I'm sure it's fine.


End file.
